midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Season Two
Season Two of NBC's American drama television series, Midnight, Texas was picked up on February 14, 2018. Eric Charmelo and Nicole Snyder will take over as co-showrunners, replacing series creator Monica Owusu-Breen.Midnight Texas - Renewed for a 2nd Season Additionally, Sarah Ramos and Yul Vazquez will not be reprising their roles as series regulars. However, the hope is for them to appear as guest stars.'Midnight, Texas' Renewed For Season 2 By NBC With New Showrunners, Two Cast Members Not Returning Tentatively, season two will begin in October, 2018 and will air on Friday nights at 9pm, a move from Monday nights from its season one premiere. Press Release DEVILISH "MIDNIGHT, TEXAS" EARNS SECOND SEASON RENEWAL ON NBC Summer's Supernatural Hit Returns as Author Charlaine Harris' Compelling Tale Unfolds for Loyal Audiences UNIVERSAL CITY, Calif. - Feb. 14, 2018 - "Midnight, Texas," the #1 summer broadcast drama in the 18-49 demo, has been renewed for a second season on NBC. Eric Charmelo and Nicole Snyder, who served as consulting producers on the first season and have an overall deal with Universal Television, will be showrunners for season two and will executive produce along with David Janollari. The series is produced by Universal Television and David Janollari Entertainment. The supernatural thriller, which is based on the best-selling book series by Charlaine Harris (author of the novels that inspired "True Blood"), takes a journey into a remote Texas town where nothing is what it seems. In Midnight, Texas, being normal is strange and only outsiders fit in. It's a mysterious safe haven for those who are different - a perfect place for anyone looking to hide from the outside world. "I am stoked at the prospect of a second season of 'Midnight, Texas,'" Harris said. "I can't wait to revisit my favorite town to discover what its inhabitants have been up to the past few months. Now the viewers, who've been asking me questions daily, will have their reward." The series stars François Arnaud ("The Borgias") as Manfred, a charming, powerful psychic who can communicate with spirits and finds safety in Midnight surrounding himself with both human and supernatural allies. Midnight is also home to Bobo, proprietor of the town's local pawn shop (Dylan Bruce, "Orphan Black"); Fiji, a witch who owns the local wiccan shop (Parisa Fitz-Henley, "Luke Cage"); Olivia, a mysterious assassin with a weapon for every occasion (Arielle Kebbel, "Ballers"); Joe, an angel who knows all of Midnight's secrets, having been around for millennia (Jason Lewis, "Sex and the City"); Lemuel, a wise vampire with a long history in Midnight (Peter Mensah, "True Blood"); and others. In praising "Midnight, Texas" last summer, USA Today said the series was "a genuinely fun summer diversion" while the Los Angeles Times added the show was "a charming new take on spooky old stories, with enough magic to keep even cynical viewers engaged." "Midnight, Texas" was last summer's #1 drama on the broadcast networks in the key 18-49 demographic. "Midnight, Texas" ran undefeated in its 10 p.m. Monday timeslot versus its regular ABC and CBS competition in 18-49. Official Synopsis To Be Announced Cast Main *François Arnaud -as- Manfred Bernardo (0/9) *Dylan Bruce -as- Bobo Winthrop (0/9) *Parisa Fitz-Henley -as- Fiji Cavanaugh (0/9) *Arielle Kebbel -as- Olivia Charity (0/9) *Jason Lewis -as- Joe Strong (0/9) *Peter Mensah -as- Lemuel Bridger (0/9) Recurring Cast Guest Starring Sarah Ramos -as- Creek Lovell (0/9) Episodes Production Notes *The writers' room opened on March 22, 2018.Al Septien Twitter *Filming for the second season will begin in July, 2018.Midnight, Texas S2 François Arnaud, however, states they will begin filming in five weeks, in New Mexico, placing production to start in late May. Filming will continue through September or October, where managements wants a first show of the new season to be aired during Halloween week. Arielle Kebbel states that filming will begin in June. Arielle Kebbel on Twitter *Kelli Breslin (in March Kelli Breslin on TwitterKelli Breslin on LinkedIn) and Jeffrey Reddick (on May 6, 2018Jeffrey Reddick on Twitter) joins the crew of writers. Trivia *On May 13, 2018, it was announced that season two will air on Friday at 9pm.Spoiler TV - NBC Announces Fall Schedule 2018 Multimedia Images |-|Promotional= |-|Behind The Scenes= BTS Al Septien Twitter Writers Room 5-7-18.jpg 6-8-18 Al Septien Twitter Production Drafts.jpg 6-11-18 BTS Jason Lewis Instagram.jpg 6-14-18 Al Septien Twitter Production Drafts.jpg 6-15-18 Parisa Fitz-Henley Twitter Fiji's Back.jpg 6-18-18 BTS Colleen E. Moody Instagram.jpg |-|Conventions= Videos |-|Promotional= |-|Conventions and Interviews= References Category:Midnight, Texas series Category:Seasons Category:Season Two